


Who You Are

by KieraElieson



Series: Parental Fics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Virgil is Patton’s dad in this one, Werewolf!Patton, Werewolves, werewolf!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: After being turned, Patton runs away from, fearing that his dad will hate him now.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Parental Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802734
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> "why would what you are make any difference to me?" With parent virgil and a his werewolf son Patton

Patton had been missing for nearly three days, and Virgil was driving himself frantic trying to find him. 

His phone rang, as he had turned the ringer on just in case it was Patton, so that he’d be sure to pick up. And just like every other time Virgil jumped, his heart racing, and then grabbed the phone. 

The number was unknown, but Virgil wasn’t leaving anything that could possibly be a clue. 

“Hello?”

“Is this Mr. Sanders?” A strange voice asked. 

“Yes, it is.”

“Alright, Patton says to stop looking, and he knows you’re worried, but take care of yourself and leave him alone.”

Virgil only barely bit back the sob of relief. “Is Patton there? Can I speak with him, please?”

There was a muffled conversation that he couldn’t really hear, and then Patton’s voice, quiet and shy. “Hi, Dad.”

“Patton!” Virgil couldn’t keep the tears out of his voice no matter how much he tried. “Are you alright? Are you safe? Where are you?”

“I’m fine, Dad, really. You don’t have to worry about me.” Patton’s voice sounded teary too. 

“Patton, I’m so glad you’re alright!”

Patton sniffed. “Thanks. I uh, I am alright, so you can stop looking now.” He tried to chuckle, but it didn’t sound like anything happy. 

Virgil realized he was pacing his living room yet again, but it wasn’t enough, and he gnawed on his thumbnail, or what was left of it, in between talking. “What do you mean, stop looking?”

“Well I… I ran away from home. I’m not, I’m not coming back.”

“I don’t understand. Why? If you were unhappy, we can change things—“

Virgil was cut off by a sob from the other end. 

“Patton, are you really alright?”

“Mmhmm.” Patton sniffed again. “This is just a hard phone call.”

“I’m- I’m sorry—“

“No, Dad, you’re being really nice, that’s not it,” Patton said, his voice all broken up by tears. 

“Then what’s the matter, Patton? Why’d you run away?”

Patton started sobbing again, and then the other voice spoke again. “You heard him. He’s fine, now leave him alone.”

The phone call ended. 

Virgil was stunned for a long moment, and then he called his brother. 

“Logan, do you know how to track a phone number?”

  * •^*^••



The last effects of the full moon had finally ended. And Patton missed his dad more than he had ever guessed. 

When he’d found out that he’d been turned, he didn’t know what to do, and he’d run away with Roman. It had been a very hard week, even with Roman being as nice as he could be. 

He wanted to go back home. He missed it so much, and missed his dad even more. But he couldn’t just keep running away every month, and he was terrified about what his dad might do if he found out. And it made it worse because he didn’t even know for sure that his dad would hate him, he just couldn’t bear the idea. It would entirely shatter him and he just couldn’t. He couldn’t. 

The door to the old barn slammed open and Roman ran inside. “Patton, run, they found us!”

“Who?!”

And then his dad ran in, and Patton froze. It was only a second more before he was wrapped in a bear hug, and Dad was crying as much as he was. 

“Why?” Dad asked, after they’d been hugging for probably five minutes straight, and Uncle Logan had convinced Roman that they weren’t trying to arrest them.

Patton couldn’t just keep it in any longer, not after all this. “I-I was scared— scared that you— I-I’m a werewolf.”

Dad just hugged him tighter. “Why would what you are make any difference to me?" 

Patton broke down in tears again. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Shhh, it’s alright, Patton. I love you. I love you so much. You don’t have to be sorry.” He kissed the top of Patton’s head, rocking back and forth gently. 

Patton didn’t know how he ever could have thought that his dad would hate him. “I love you too, Dad.”


End file.
